


Three is a good number, maybe

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Drunken Kissing, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oblivious, Prompt Fill, prompt hour 12, prompt hour 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Ted likes Patrick.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick´s sweating finishing up the Cabaret pre-rehearsals that he and Stevie have taken up. He´s more optimistic than her that this will actually do them any good, but he´s got more to lose than Stevie in regards to his relationship with Moira, so it´s a desperate optimism. He´s not risking any screw-ups, god forbid they happen during the show. While Moira´s not vicious, she´s also no kindergarten teacher and could take it personally if he stumbles. 

At least it´s date night tonight. Double-date with Alexis and Ted, to be precise. What a treat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt hr 12: Drunk

Drunk!Ted likes Patrick. A lot. Alexis doesn´t really worry about it too much. She thinks about it rarely, like, almost never. 

It´s just that Ted is drunk right now, and Patrick and David have been tasting the wine, and they just look at each other and Patrick smiles this smitten goofy smile at David that he also wears when he is sober, but now with glassy eyes, and ugh, David smiles his weird smirk back at him and then casts his eyes down at the floor (it´s all pretty disgusting), but Ted... just looks. At Patrick. 

Alexis isn´t worried. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt hr 15: Embarrassed

The moment it happens, Patrick´s embarrassed. 

He expected better from himself. Not from Ted, no. He had a hunch Ted would be a drunk kisser. Very obvious. And if Ted wasn´t obvious, Alexis´ concerned looks certainly were. David later swears he didn´t see it coming, but he, too, was very obviously keeping an eye on them the minute Patrick was left alone at the wine bar with a drunk, clumsily flirting, suddenly-kissing-him Ted. 

It happens too fast to do anything, but step back and laugh. He gently holds a swaying Ted in place as the Rose siblings approach. Poor Ted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clueless Ted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt hr 14: Rejuvenated

It´s the morning after the opening of the wine bar, and Ted wakes up feeling well-rested and rejuvenated. 

He doesn´t remember much from the previous night and wonders why Alexis goes “running” without him (she leaves in heels carrying a purse). 

Patrick and David were there, too, last night, he remembers that much. Gosh, they´re just so nice. Patrick is this really nice guy, and Ted´s just so happy for David. What a cute couple. Relationship goals, right?

He unlocks the door to the clinic and goes to greet and feed the puppies. Sometimes Ted just really loves his life.


End file.
